


Demons

by spac3dcadet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3dcadet/pseuds/spac3dcadet
Summary: The battle with ALIE has finally ended, and the group can go back to living normal lives - but really, what is normal on earth?The group discovers how to survive in this world, though they do have some inner demons to work through as they come to terms to the things they've experienced.  And they've created a few enemies that they must figure out how to reason with.





	1. Bellamy

Bellamy sat alone in his room.  

Back in Polis, Clarke had informed them that they’d done it.  They defeated ALIE and could hopefully go on with their lives.  Everyone had been so happy; maybe they could finally find a little peace.  However, they’d gone through so much that it was hard to stay too happy for too long.  They came back to their camp, and Bellamy was reminded of all the things that had happened here.  The others were celebrating, but he wasn’t feeling up to it right now.

Octavia had left in a rush after she’d killed Pike.  Bellamy had followed her, though he didn’t stop her.  He saw that she went to find Indra, who had been hanging on a cross beside Roan.  The two were now in the infirmary, Abby and Clarke working to make sure they healed.  After Bellamy was sure Octavia was okay, he’d gone off to his room to be alone with his thoughts.

He worried for Octavia.  It hurt him how much she blamed him for Lincoln’s death.  The words  _ you’re dead to me _ rang in his head like a gong.  He knew what she felt, having lost someone close to her.  He knew because he’d felt those pains before.  He wished she’d understand, but he knew she had to grieve.  God knows he wanted to grieve, but people like him don’t get that luxury.  They had to be strong so that their people had hope.  Hope was the strongest force in this world.  Hope had gotten him through some of his toughest times.

Someone knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Bellamy hollered, his voice cracking.

The door opened slowly and Clarke peaked her head in.  She pushed the door open further, revealing two cups.  Her smile was wan.  “How about that drink?”  Bellamy gave her a sad smile as she handed him a cup.  She sat down next to him.

They didn’t say anything for a while, which was okay with Bellamy.  Having her here again was enough for him.  Knowing that she was safe made him feel better.  He needed her more than anything, and he knew he wouldn’t make it by himself if anything were to happen to her.  She was the only one who understood him, the only one who’d been there for him when he’d been weak.

Of course, she was also the only one who’d left him when he needed her the most.

But she came back.

After a while, Clarke said, “It’s over.”

“I know,” he responded.  He glanced at her sidelong.  She was staring at his books.  “What do we do now?”

Clarke looked at him and shrugged.  “I don’t know,” she breathed.  “I guess we live.  We do the things we never thought we’d be able to do.”

“What, like live normal lives?” Bellamy asked jokingly.

“I don’t think we’ll ever have normal lives,” Clarke told him.  She sipped whatever was in her cup, and Bellamy took a drink out of the cup he’d forgotten about.

Bellamy looked at Clarke and wondered what she was thinking about.  She stared at the books he had on his desk.

“How are you?” he asked suddenly.  They hadn’t really talked much after everything went down, and he knew that she was probably battling her own demons, like he was battling his.

She sighed heavily and took another swig.  “I’m okay.”  She looked at him.  “How are you, Bellamy?”

He shrugged.  “Fine,” he told her.  “We’ll get through this, Clarke.  We always do.”

“We always do,” she repeated.

Clarke looked into Bellamy’s eyes, and his breath caught in his throat.  Bellamy and Clarke had a connection that he’d never felt with anyone else.  He wasn’t sure what kind of connection it was, but he knew that it was what kept them together.  It kept him grounded and from going over the edge.  It allowed her to find home.

A several minutes went by without them saying anything.  Bellamy hoped she’d talk to him.  She didn’t really open up to him as much as he did to her.  He didn’t take offense to this.  Bellamy knew Clarke had been hurt, maybe more than anyone else in this camp.  She needed time, and he would give that to her.

Clarke took a deep breath and looked ahead.  “I have to get back.  Raven, Monty, and I are still trying to assess the damage.”  She was referring to those that had taken the chip.  Abby and Kane had both been wrecks after they came back, and it was no surprise that there were several others that needed help.  Bellamy nodded in understanding.

“Do you need anything?” he asked as she stood.

“Time would be nice,” she told him.  She gave him a small smile as she opened the door.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he murmured, and she left without another word.


	2. Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke checks on the status of her people. She struggles with her past.

Clarke hurried to the infirmary where her mother, Kane, Raven, and Jackson were all standing together.  Several people had been unable to comprehend all that had happened to them, since many of them had taken the chip in order to escape the pain that comes with this world.  Now that they didn’t have that mind control, they were experiencing those feelings again, and it had taken a toll on many.

“Where’s Monty?” Clarke asked as she approached the group.

“He’s with Jasper,” Abby told her.  “He needs a friend right now.”

Clarke nodded and turned her attention to the others.  Raven and Jackson were looking over something together, and Kane was sitting with his head in his hands.  Some were able to come to terms with themselves quicker than the rest.

“What are we going to do?” Clarke asked quietly.

Abby sighed.  “I’m not sure right now,” she admitted.  “The best thing we can do is show them our support and let them know we’re here.”  She rubbed Clarke’s back, but Clarke stepped away.  She wasn’t feeling very affectionate right now.

“How many are there?” she asked.  After everyone came back from the City of Light, there were a few people who had gone so insane from their thoughts and emotions that they’d had to lock them away for fear of them hurting themselves and others.  Jasper had been one of them, but he was released a few hours ago.

“Six in total,” Abby told her, which means two more people were put away.  Clarke processed this - what could they do?

“Are they going to be okay?” she asked.

“They’re mostly in shock,” Jackson piped up.  “They were brainwashed.  They need time to figure out the difference between reality and the City of Light.  It’ll take a little time, but they’ll be okay.”

“We can get through anything,” Raven added.

Clarke nodded at them and felt a small weight lift off her shoulders.  She looked to her mom.  “How are you doing?”

Abby smiled.  “I’m okay, Clarke.  You should go and see your friends.  They’re wondering where you went.”

“I had to check on Bellamy,” Clarke told her.  Abby nodded in understanding.  “Raven, you want to come?”

“I’ll be there in a little bit,” she said.  She was intrigued by whatever it was Jackson was showing her.  Clarke smiled and went to find her friends.

Jasper and Monty were sitting at a table together in the cafeteria, Harper and Miller with them.  Clarke watched her friends as they smiled together, and she savored the sight.  This was what she had been fighting for.  This was why they’d endured so much.  Her heart felt full for the first time in a long time.

Before anyone could see her, she slipped down a different hallway.  She wasn’t feeling much up to talking right now.  She’d make up some excuse for why she couldn’t go back there.  She didn’t think they’d miss her much tonight.

Clarke found her way into a commons area.  Set up in this room were activities for different hobbies.  There was a piano, a wall just for books, a desk with a stack of papers, and - 

A blank canvas.

Clarke took a step toward it.  Someone had placed paint and pencils around it.  She touched the canvas, wondering where they found it.  She sat on the stool in front of it, wondering when the last time she painted was.  She ran her hand over the pencils before picking one up, testing out the feeling of it in her hand.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  She opened her eyes and began to draw.

She had no idea what she was drawing.  She let her hand move in whatever direction it chose.  The last time she’d drawn was when she was with Lexa, and that felt like a lifetime ago.  Tears pinched her eyes as her pencil curved and sloped and shaded.  She noticed a piece of charcoal and picked that up.  After a while, she stopped and picked up the canvas to see what she’d been creating.

It was a portrait of her people, she decided.  There were eight silhouettes of people standing in a line, the two in the middle a little taller than the others.  Behind them was a mountain that had smoke coming from different places.  On one side of the mountain was the tower from Polis.  She stared at what she had created.  She set it down on the easel and rested her hands on her knees.  Clarke wasn’t sure how she’d get through all this now.  She had too much time to think, to feel.

She refused to run away again, she refused to let this pain consume her.  She would get through this.  She was part of the Sky People, and they could get through anything.


End file.
